


Сближение

by Ishaen, Salmari



Series: Mature fics [8]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Salmari
Summary: Тассадар помнил только, как упорно занимался, даже порой жертвуя положенным отдыхом, помнил, как безумно был горд собой, когда его после начальных пятнадцати лет забрали к тем, чья сила разума превосходила силу физическую... и как пришлось ему расстаться со своим хорошим другом Фениксом, которой вынужден был избрать иную стезю.





	Сближение

— Та-а-асс!

Не успел вершитель обернуться или хотя бы среагировать на позыв, как сзади на него навалилось всем весом тело и едва не повалило его на землю.

— Рехнулся? — буркнул он, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть равновесие.

— А чего это ты нежный такой? Тамплиер ты или кто? — гоготнул Феникс, продолжая нависать над не отличавшимся большим ростом другом.

— Нежный я или нет, но в твоей туше весу на полтора меня, а с доспехами — и вовсе на два, — парировал Тассадар, демонстративно отряхиваясь, затем задумчиво добавил: — Хотя, справедливости ради, я просто отвратителен в ближнем бою.

— Знаешь, при желании это можно исправить. — Феникс поскреб подбородок. — Немедленно.

— О чем ты?

— Как насчет того, чтобы ты вот прямо сейчас метнулся, взял свои клинки, которые тебе дали непонятно зачем, — на этих словах вершитель недовольно закатил глаза, — и устроил со мной спарринг?

— Я же говорил, что я...

— Вздор! Пара мастер-классов — и ты в строю!

— Не преувеличивай.

— Ни разу! Ты талантливый, но при этом скромный до ужаса. Короче, тащи браслеты, я жду тебя у реки!

— Почему там?

— Потому что на такой жаре ты упаришься после пары упражнений, конечно же.

Резон в словах претора определенно был, и Тассадар, покачав головой, направился в сторону дома. Там, в своей неприлично маленькой и неприхотливо обставленной для тамплиера его ранга комнате, он вытащил из-под стола сейф со своими немногочисленными пожитками, приложил к сенсору руку на предмет опознания хозяина по псионному излучению, и, когда крышка с щелчком отворилась, извлек оттуда пару браслетов с кайдариновым сердечником — простое, но эффективное оружие, которое заменяло тренировочные пси-клинки, когда обучаемый получал право называться тамплиером.

— Давно это было, — сказал себе вершитель и разомкнул защелку.

Он был относительно молод и закончил свое обучение сравнительно недавно, однако для него те годы, потраченные на постижение искусства тамплиеров, почти что ушли в небытие. Почему — он и сам не знал. Помнил только, как упорно занимался, даже порой жертвуя положенным отдыхом, помнил, как безумно был горд собой, когда его после начальных пятнадцати лет забрали к тем, чья сила разума превосходила силу физическую... и как пришлось ему расстаться со своим хорошим другом Фениксом, которой вынужден был избрать иную стезю.

Нет, разумеется, они общались, ведь у них была Кхала, с помощью которой они легко могли болтать, находясь в разных концах города, они встречались и веселились по праздникам, но тем не менее, время совместных тренировок и учебных боев давно прошло. Тассадар обладал острым умом и ему не составляло труда поджарить кому-то мозг или создать точнейшую иллюзию чего бы то ни было (однажды он смеха ради скопировал своего наставника, да так искусно, что тот даже не сразу понял, в чем дело), но подойди враг поближе к нему — и он навряд ли мог дать ему отпор. Чего нельзя было сказать о Фениксе, в чьи военно-стратегические задачи также входило прикрывать таких, как он.

"Когда тебя отправят в поход, кто будет тебя защищать?" — как-то полушутливо спросил его претор. Но в каждой шутке, как известно, есть доля шутки, и этот свой недостаток, как и многие другие до этого, Тассадар на полном серьезе вознамерился это исправить и заодно поностальгировать об ушедших временах.

— Эй, а вот и я! — помахал рукой вершитель стоящему на берегу воину. Тот был лишь в набедренной повязке — жара стояла настолько сильная, что даже ему, коренному жителю пустошей Айура, где всегда палит солнце, пришлось раздеться.

Спустя мгновение после этого умозаключения до Тассадара дошло, что избавляться от одежды придется и ему самому.

— Да-да, раздевайся давай, а то где я тебе буду врача искать, если перегреешься? — поддакнул претор.

Тассадар выругался. Он порой ненавидел себя за то, что терял контроль над мыслями. Он принялся чуть неохотно стягивать с себя уже слегка влажную от пота одежду: его природная стыдливость и определенные моральные рамки, в которых он воспитывался, заставляли его стесняться показывать свое тело практически всем. По этой причине Феникс был несказанно удивлен, когда он наконец избавился от всего лишнего и остался лишь в такой же повязке.

— Ничего себе! У тебя что, и на спине полоски?

— Они у меня по всему телу, — хмыкнул вершитель. — Не знал, что ли?

— Понятия не имел! Да тебя заставить рубаху снять — та еще задача!

— Теперь будешь иметь в виду, что татуировки у меня везде.

— Так-таки везде?

Тассадару стало неуютно. Этот ехидный и вместе с тем заигрывающе-вызывающий прищур он знал очень хорошо: именно с помощью него, а так же своей харизмы и внушительного послужного списка Феникс мог обезоружить самую неприступную женщину. В отличие от своего хорошего друга, свято соблюдающего морально-этические принципы его рода, Феникс не морочился: девушки таскались за ним по пятам (особенно легко было впечатлить неискушенных кхалаек), и он пользовался этим сполна, а все те, кому повезло оказаться с ним, оставались неизменно довольны. Что ни говори, а искусен претор был еще и на любовном фронте.

— Почти везде, — холодно отозвался Тассадар. — И перестань на меня так смотреть.

— Опять строишь из себя недотрогу? — даже слегка печально усмехнулся он и бормотнул куда-то в пустоту: — Чем прекраснее цветок, тем более он нуждается в шипах.

— Ты, помнится, позвал меня для тренировки.

— Тогда приступим, если ты готов.

В процессе поединка Тассадар подтвердил свою догадку о том, что у него из рук вон плохо с ближним боем. Друг пытался его утешить и подбодрить, но привыкший выдвигать себе высокие требования вершитель не желал мириться с этой проблемой и упорно начинал все заново. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока от не начал валиться с ног от перегрева и обезвоживания.

— Я ж тебе говорил, — беззлобно проворчал Феникс и потащил его к спасительной реке. — Всему свое время, особенно в такую погоду.

— Да, ты определенно был прав, — промямлил тот, но, лишь почувствовав ногами относительно прохладную воду, заметно оживился.

— Ну чего, тебе получше? — озабоченно осведомился Феникс, подбираясь к Тассадару поближе.

— Гораздо, — блаженно проговорил последний, устроившись на поверхности воды. Претор с интересом наблюдал за другом, но тот успел заметить огоньки в глазах Феникса и увернуться от волны брызг. — Феникс!!!

— Что-то не так? — весело усмехнулся он и пустил еще одну волну. — Что я могу сделать, если ты неправильно купаешься?

— Неправильно? — опешил Тассадар и выглянул из-за скрещенных в блоке рук. Зря. В него тут же прилетел направленный удар водой, в результате чего защита была смята, а Феникс оказался в непосредственной близости к другу. Слишком... близкой близости.

— Ммм... Кое-кто так ничему и не научился, — на что высший тамплиер наигранно обиделся.

— Как учили, так и учился, — буркнул он в ответ, за что его с головой окунули под воду.

— А вот не надо дерзить учителю, — засмеялся Феникс, глядя, как барахтается в его "объятиях" Тассадар. Благо, им было не нужно дышать под водой. Однако, голубоглазый кхалай смог перебороть друга и вынырнул, оттирая глаза от воды.

— Отпусти, — попросил он. И не дождался ответа. — Феникс?..

И Тассадар почувствовал, как руки песочного оттенка еще сильнее сжали его талию, а сам претор положил ему голову на плечо.

— Ммм... Что-то не так? — осмелился предположить он, но ответа вновь не последовало. Да, они были связаны и в Кхале, но Феникс зачем-то ограничил доступ в ней к себе. — Да ответь же ты! — Тассадар не выдержал и стукнул претора по спине. Тот ойкнул — больше от неожиданности, но наконец отлепился от друга.

— Да что на тебя нашло?..

— Да так... — уклончиво начал Феникс, но увидев обозленное лицо Тассадара, решил не играть с огнем. — Есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел бы у тебя спросить. И возможно, научить.

Высший тамплиер озадаченно наклонил голову вбок.

— Ну... О чем ты хочешь узнать?

— У тебя была девушка? — на что Тассадар округлил глаза, а его головной щиток стремительно начал краснеть, уходя аж в лиловый цвет, что на бледноватой коже смотрелось особенно ярко. — Знаешь, судя по твоей реакции, у тебя вообще никого не было...

— Это... Это что, шутка?!

— Да нет. Просто в двухсотлетнем возрасте уже можно было бы и лишиться девств...

— Феникс!!! — прогромыхал в эфир его друг. Вышеназванный засмеялся.

— В таком случае, мой внеплановый подарок придется тебе по вкусу, мой нетронутый цветочек...

Края щитка Тассадар резко стали темно-фиолетовыми и он слабо спросил:

— Какой такой подарок?..

— Увидишь, — и Феникс приблизился к другу на максимально возможное расстояние — так, что претор мог расслышать биение сердец Тассадара. Феникс поднял руку и осторожно погладил темную щеку — полоски на коже здесь превращались в сплошное пятно, но тем не менее, это смотрелось красиво. — А еще я хочу посмотреть на твои полоски.

В закрытом эфире волной поднялось смущение Тассадара — ему крайне не приходились по душе изменения в его друге, но... Что-то подсказывало, что отказ ранит Феникса. В конце концов, высший тамплиер привык слушать свою интуицию и потому, чуть смущенно и медленно, положил свои руки на плечи претору. Тот лишь удивленно посмотрел на Тассадара, но ничего говорить не стал.

— Ты откроешься мне? Я хочу, чтобы ты мне верил.

— Да, — осторожно протянул голубоглазый протосс и потянулся разумом к Фениксу. Уж в чем, в чем, а в ментальных манипуляциях таким как он не было равных.

И он действительно не нашел ничего противозаконного в действиях Феникса, а вот намерения его почему-то смущали. Смущали до пятен на коже, до дрожи в пальцах, ведь на секунду он увидел в разуме претора крайне занимательную картинку...

— Нет, Феникс, _там_ у меня полос нет, — едва ли не в голос смеясь выдавил из себя Тассадар.

— Не порть момент, я сам хотел посмотреть, — наигранно-обиженно протянул Феникс.

— Учитывая то, что ты хочешь, ты непременно все увидишь, — смущенно ответил Тассадар и вскрикнул — пальцы претора, за которыми он не следил, сжали один из нервных отростков. Сердца бешено забились, а кровь стала приливать к груди и чуть ниже. Это было новое и странное ощущение, немного болезненное, но все же... Тассадар охарактеризовал бы его как сладостное.

Удовлетворенно кивнув результатам своей пробы, Феникс уже без лишней осторожности запустил руку в отростки, перебирая и щекоча их. Голубоглазый протосс же прильнул к нему, всем видом показывая, как ему нравится то, что с ним делают. Правда, спустя пару минут полному контакту с телом Феникса начало что-то мешать. И это "что-то" крайне недвусмысленно пульсировало, эхом отдаваясь в налившихся энергией узах.

— Ты чего такой быстрый? — удивленно кинул в эфир Феникс, обнаружив случившееся. — Ну да ладно. Мне всего лишь нужно кое-чему тебя научить...

И перенес руку из отростков в пах, где уже вовсю сочился смазкой не такой уж и маленький для тела Тассадара половой орган.

— Ого, — вырвалось у претора, как только он обхватил рукой плоть. — Да с такими данными к тебе девушки на коленях приползать будут...

Вот только похоже, что внимания Тассадару было и не нужно. Он вцепился в движущуюся руку Феникса и съежился как только мог. В эфир он пропускал только отдельные нечленораздельные всхлипы и полустоны-полувздохи, которые как-то слишком уж сильно смущали претора. И вот только сейчас до него дошло.

— Ты что, серьезно делаешь это впервые?..

И по "положительным" звукам Феникс все понял.

— У-у-у, как все запущенно. Ну ничего, это поправимо, — и быстрее задвигал рукой. На этот раз Тассадар не сдержался и вскрикнул, а еще через минуту претор почувствовал, как вода рядом стала чуть теплее, а его самого окатило ворохом эмоций Тассадара, который от привалившего счастья внезапно отключился.

— Однако, — протянул Феникс, подтаскивая друга к берегу. Вот только с выходом из воды он и заметил, как его тело в ответ на сладкие телепатемы эфире соответственно среагировало. — Ну вот только этого мне не хватало!

— ...никс? — из-за пережитого Тассадар еле сформировал мысль и претор обернулся к нему, совсем забыв об одной детали. Разум его друга тут же избавился от навязчивого тумана удовольствия. — Проклятье, Феникс, какого...

— Как будто ты не видел, как у меня стоит на девушек, — бурчание было ему ответом.

— И ты собираешься...

— Сделать это рукой. Нет, мне не капли не стыдно. Нет, я не привел сюда дополнительную поклонницу, все это время сидевшую в кустах. И да, я собираюсь это сделать своей рукой, — вновь повторил Феникс, наблюдая как от ответа к ответу менялось лицо его друга.

— Но... но...

— Я не настолько жесток, чтобы прямо сейчас и прямо здесь взять тебя. Я тебя, конечно, еще с Алдеры знаю, однако это испытание нашей... кхм, дружбы могло бы оказаться последним.

Тассадар отвел глаза. Ему было стыдно признаться, что вот конкретно сейчас он понял, что то чувство, мучительно терзавшее его разум на протяжении долгих лет, было простой страстью. Ну возможно, и не совсем простой — все же, любовь к мужчине была нормой здесь, но в консервативной семье Тассадара — считалась чем-то запретным. И сейчас, когда Феникс стоял перед них абсолютно обнаженный и с — щиток голубоглазого протосса снова мгновенно полиловел — естеством, стоящим из-за его, Тассадара, эмоций и чувств.

— Я чувствую себя должным.

— Неправда, — Феникс присел рядом, оперевшись на одну руку и потянувшись другой к своей плоти, а Тассадар, смущенно отведя глаза, готов был провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я... я хочу тебе помочь, — одним усилием воли тамплиер обернулся к претору и, пока тот ошалело глядя на друга переваривал произошедшее, обхватил рукой ствол члена. И едва не отдернул руку — все его лицо горело от стыда, но он хотел доставить Фениксу удовольствие. Повторяя про себя эти слова как мантру Тассадар задвигал рукой вверх-вниз, чувствуя подушечками пальцев, как пульсируют вены на органе. Поняв, что претор еле сдерживает себя, чтобы ни в коем случае не наброситься на друга с желанием удовлетворить потребность в половом акте, Тассадар начал быстрее стимулировать орган.

— Да не т-так, — просипел Феникс в эфир. — М-массируй п-пальц-цами.

И тамплиеру не нужно было повторять дважды. Он подключил еще и вторую руку, дабы пройтись по коже паха, а пальцами первой сжимал и мял нежную головку члена. Хриплые стоны, то и дело раздававшиеся в эфире, будоражили Тассадара, а по его спине бегали мурашки.

В конце концов Феникс не выдержал и пару раз двинув бедрами в сторону рук друга, издал длинный стон и обмяк, упав на песок берега. Оставив высшего тамплиера шокированно рассматривать белесую жидкость у того на руках.

***

— Э-э-э, Феникс?..

— Что случилось?

— Да все спросить хотел...

— О чем?

— А как ты... ну... когда был твой первый раз?

Претор удивленно посмотрел на друга.

— Что я слышу в твоем голосе... — и встретив недоуменный взгляд Тассадара, он продолжил: — Да ты никак ревнуешь!

— Феникс!!! — в светлокожего протосса была запущена пригоршня песка, но кроме взрыва смеха с обоих сторон, она ничего и не достигла.

— Я тогда был с одной девушкой из Саргас. Кажется, она сейчас уже Вершитель своей колонии... Не знаю, что ей во мне, на 150 лет младше нее, понравилось.

— Ого, — протянул Тассадар. Оба протосса замолчали, наслаждаясь звенящей природой вокруг.

Они лежали рядом, сплетя ноги, а голова Тассадара нашла свой покой на мощной груди Феникса.  
— И все-таки...

— М-м-м?..

— Ты все же ревнуешь, — заключил претор, после чего был окачен волной наигранной обиды и потянут за узы. Феникс тихонько засмеялся и лишь крепче прижал к себе голубоглазого протосса.


End file.
